Cierra Tus Ojos
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Las creencias en lo sobrenatural puede afectar cualquier vida que permanece en una sociedad que no lo hace. — Tú querida Sakura no existe— le dicen aquellos que lo juzgan


**(Tragedia/Romance/Drama)**

La tarde en el imperio de Konoha un hombre de 29 años de edad con el cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color y vistiendo harapos, encarcelado por cometer el crimen de robarle a su majestad el rey Uchiha Fukaku, su padre; una vasija de cobre

No fue la pieza de cobre lo que lo llevó al estrado con muchas personas importantes, duques y demás reyes

Sino su patética excusa de que su Hada le había aconsejado que lo hiciera

- Uchiha Sasuke… ¡Estamos artos!- exclamaba el padre del joven ocultando su preocupación y lástima bajo una mascara de frialdad- No pagarás por la pieza, pero… ¡¿Podrías decir algo más cuerdo? ¡Tú querida hada Sakura NO existe!-

- ¡Existe!- interrumpió a su padre completamente enojado, sus manos esposadas con cadenas adheridas al suelo, los demás solo miraban; algunos con preocupación y otros con frustración

- ¡Sasuke!- grito su madre a lado de su padre- Por favor, ya no te hagas más daño- en medio de lágrimas- No quiero verte toda la vida encerrado en una prisión- suplicaba

- Madre, tú me enseñaste a mantener mis creencias hasta el final. Sakura es quien digo que es ¡Ella está advirtiendo que algo terrible va a pasar sino nos deshacemos de esa vasija!- al borde de perder la razón apretó sus puños ¿por qué eran tan testarudos?

Itachi veía la expresión de terror de su pequeño y tonto hermano, realmente estaba loco o simplemente había encontrado algo que Kami quería que encontrara; sea cual sea el caso no podía dejarlo solo en esa situación

- No me dejas más remedio… Sasuke, serás enviado a un barco mañana a la primera hora que partirá a la isla de la Hidra- todos se levantaron de sus asientos, entre todos ellos, los amigos inseparables del peli negro como el rey Uzumaki y su esposa la duquesa, ahora reina Hyuuga del país del Remolino, los reyes Pain y su esposa la reina Konan del país de la Lluvia y demás

La isla de la Hidra no fue nombrada así por la bestia mitológica griega, sino porque todos los considerados dementes incapaces de vivir en sociedad eran cazados ahí por bestias aterradoras que pocas personas o casi nadie comentaba

Creen en ese tipo de bestias… y no creen en hadas pensó bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos por primera vez en tres días- No te preocupes Sakura… te protegeré- susurro viendo sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió

El anochecer llegó deprisa, barco ya había zarpado, era el único a bordo; su bondadoso padre lo había enviado en un barco real sin arañas y con su tripulación más leal

Estaba sentado en el piso, metido en lo que parecía un almacén para los alimentos, con las manos atrás atadas a un poste, hizo su cabeza a un lado y hacía arriba

- Sakura- llamó viendo el techo implorando ver las estrellas

- Dime Sasuke-kun- le habló una voz simple y clara atrás de él

- ¿Cómo eres?- le pregunto con una leve sonrisa, ya había pasado casi un año desde que se conocieron y ella aún no se hacía presente

- Pequeña- le respondió con una risita de niña ingenua

- Lo sé… pero… en ¿verdad eres…?- bajando la mirada

- ¡¿Qué?- enojada- ¡¿Dudas de mi palabra de hada?- jaló un mechón negro con fuerza haciendo que él exclamara

- ¡NO!- ella lo soltó- Pero… extrañare mi vida- confesó deprimiéndose cerrando los ojos fuertemente

- Ellos no quisieron hacer caso de nuestras advertencias- el sintió como una presión se ejercía en su brazo derecho, alguien lo abrazaba, no era un ser pequeño era alguien con tamaño normal- ¡No habrás los ojos! ¡Onegai!- abrazándose más a él restregando su mejilla contra el brazo sucio masculino

- Te lo ruego… déjame verte solo una vez- le susurro pegando su mejilla contra el suave cabello de ella, Kami era como lo imaginaba. Suave y con un olor desconocido pero agradable

- No- se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo- Si lo haces, no me volverás a ver- le advirtió

- ¿Por qué?- sin entender

- Por qué hay cosas que los ojos humanos no deben ver, yo he cometido un error al encontrarte y permanecer a tu lado- comenzó a sollozar- Y tú… a ahora e estás en esta situación- soltó su brazo y tomó las mejillas de él en sus manos- Perdóname- le suplico en llanto- Las hadas desprendemos una fuerte luz para deshacernos de nuestros depredadores… los humanos entran en esa categoría. Y si me vez… quedarás ciego de por vida y yo… no podría perdonarme eso- se acercó a él rozando sus labios contra los de ella- Perdóname por pensar que esto funcionaría… perdóname por pensar que podría ocupar un lugar en tu frío corazón… perdóname por pensar que… podrías llegar a amarme- no resistió más y lo besó

Él aún anonado por la confesión correspondió. Esa criatura lo besaba mejor que una mujer, el sabor dulce pero no empalagoso; un suave y reconfortante momento que los alejó de la realidad, la lengua de Sasuke no tardó mucho en salir al encuentro de Sakura, con timidez y duda correspondió a ese nivel, tardaron varios segundos así.

Aunque era verdad, Sasuke no la amaba, no amaba a ninguna solo usaba los cuerpos de las mujeres como diversión personal

Si esa era su vida hasta que una bolsa abandonada en una rama del sauce muy cercano del jardín de cerezos llamó su atención y no supo porque estaba ahí hasta cuando la abrió y una pequeña luz salió de ella disparada hacía bajo de la cama. La voz de aquella le dijo: "No me mires o pagarás las consecuencias"

Un hada del bosque llamada Sakura comenzó a iluminar su vida, le cantaba por las noches acariciando su melena negra (al principio le molesto pero con el tiempo le pareció tranquilizador) en las mañanas las plantas de su balcón se veían mejor que nunca y daban una fragancia estupenda, hablaba con ella a pesar de no poder verla; una noche ella lo llamó completamente alterada diciéndole: "¡Tienes que desaparecer la vasija que le dieron a tu padre! ¡Deprisa!"

Y él de estúpido va con la intención de quemarla como se lo había dicho Sakura, sino hubiera sido por Itachi… ese imbécil lo sorprendió entrando a la habitación de su padre (que era el lugar donde aguardaban la vasija) habría logrado su cometido, en su defensa dijo: "Sakura me lo pidió"

_- ¿Quién es Sakura?- le preguntó su padre_

_- Un hada- ahí su vida se fue al caño_

Su mente se envolvía en los recuerdos que no percibió que el barco se había detenido, habían llegado ¿tan rápido?

- Sakura- llamó una vez que dejó sus labios- Gracias- empezó a abrir sus ojos, no le importaba ser cegado, iba a morir con o sin sus ojos así que lo aprovecharía

- ¡Sasuke!- llamó un hombre entrando al almacén

- ¡ITACHI NO!- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura cuando una fuerte luz rosada se hizo presente

Esa noche, el imperio de Konoha fue atacado por el grupo de asesinos Kunahua, el traidor Madara uso una vasija que contenía 28 hadas guerreras del inframundo dando a cambio 3000 vidas del reino de la Hoja entre ellas su hermano Fukaku con su esposa Mikoto

Los refuerzos llegaron apenas para salvar cenizas y alguno que otro sobreviviente; entre ellos niños y niñas llorando la perdida de sus padres

- Itachi-san lo lamento- imploraba Sakura tratando los ojos de Itachi, los cuales sangraban pero aún vivía

- Cr creo que mi bobo hermano me menor no es estaba del todo loco- bromeó entre risas y gemidos de dolor acostado en el suelo, Sasuke estaba suelto pero sin abrir los ojos porque Sakura puso ramas sobre sus párpados para que él no hiciera alguna bobada como decía el Uchiha mayor

- Sakura…- llamó Sasuke después de varias horas- ¿Cómo sigue?- preocupado

- Mejor, vivirá… pero…- los ojos verdes rodeados de luz rosada se llenaron de culpa

- No podrá ver- a completó el peli negro aún con las ramas en su cara

Sakura no dijo nada, pero se mantuvo pensativa, acarició los cabellos de Sasuke como siempre solía hacerlo y le susurro: Lo hará- uso un somnífero para dormir al peli negro- Y yo…- dejó caer una lágrima

Los rayos del sol empaparon las caras de ambos hermanos

- ¿Ya es de día?- se preguntó Sasuke sobando su cara con las palmas levantándose sintiendo un dolor en la espalda seguro había dormido en una posición poco cómoda

- Sí- le respondió Itachi a su lado

- ¡Itachi!- volteó a verlo- ¿Tú…?- triste

- Puedo ver tonto- le informo

- Pero ¿cómo?- sin entender

- Al parecer… tú amiga…- dirigió su mirada a su lado, un par de alas verdes que bien podrían a ver sido hermosas a la altura de un ser humano, completamente secas y rotas- Hizo algo que no debía- lo dijo con tristeza

- Sakura- susurro parándose del suelo saliendo por las escaleras

Cuando vio a su alrededor… ¿Acaso no era ese el país del Remolino?

Ese dobe pensó feliz, seguro él junto con Itachi lo habían planeado

- Así que eso paso- dijo Itachi sentado en una de las sillas de cojines rojos elegantes

- Si- dijo Naruto impotente- Madara utilizo algo muy fuera de lo común para atacar… al parecer algo… ocasionó un incendio por dentro de la habitación del rey, la chimenea estaba apagada según los empleados y nadie tenía la llave de esa habitación más que su padre… como por arte de magia paso. Ellos aprovecharon el pánico y la confusión para atacar- bebió un poco de vino de su copa

- Ya estoy aquí- llamarón al otro lado de la puerta- Naruto-san-

Esa voz pensaron Itachi y Sasuke confundidos

- Pasa… Sakura-chan… ¿Hinata viene contigo?- le preguntó al momento de que la joven al otro lado de la habitación girará el pomo

- No dijo que quería dormir un poco-

Sasuke abrió los ojos bien, el cabello rosado hasta las rodillas, ojos verdosos y piel clara; un vestido azul sin mucho encaje de blanco, las mangas extremadamente largas y detalles bien definidos en el vestuario

- Entiendo- dijo Naruto- Bien ustedes si quieren quedarse, son bienvenidos; yo también me voy a dormir-

- Descanse Naruto-san- le sonrió Sakura

- Gracias, si quieres quedarte unos días en lo que buscas un hogar puedes hacerlo ¿vale?- saliendo del lugar

- Se lo agradezco- dijo cálidamente, cuando ella también se preparaba para salir…

- ¡SAKURA!- llamó Sasuke indignado del silencio de la peli rosa hacía él

- ¿Sasuke?- asombrada y temerosa, cerro los ojos pegando su espalda contra la puerta, lo escucho caminar hacía ella cuando iba a abrir él la detuvo usando su mano haciendo que ella volteara

- ¿Eres tú verdad?- tomando de los blanquecinos hombros golpeándola contra la puerta

- Si- rendida, no tendría ningún caso negarlo a esas alturas

- Déjala Sasuke- le ordenó Itachi incluyéndose en la conversación. Se levantó de su silla y acarició la cabeza de Sakura y dijo con gracia- Se lo agradezco... noble criatura del bosque- apartó un poco a Sasuke para tomar la mano de la peli rosa- No sabe cuanto- besó la mano sostenida como un caballero

- No tiene porque- contestó una sonrojada peli rosa

- Eres modesta ¿lo sabías?- sonrió con amabilidad enderezándose- Perdona a mi tonto hermano- la soltó- Es un poco lento- susurro a pesar de saber que el menor Uchiha se encontraba cerca- Me retiro, arréglense ustedes- apartó a ambos de la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación para darles privacidad

- Sasuke- susurro Sakura, sintió la mano de él tocando su mejilla

- ¿Podrías…?- llamando la atención de la oji verde-¿Cantar como siempre lo hacías?- terminó ruborizado. La joven no dijo nada, soltó un quejido de felicidad y empezó a entonar una dulce melodía

_La boca... de la verdad _

_Meditará con... Sabiduría_

_Y su lengua... Se pronunciará con... Justicia_

El azabache la interrumpió con un abrazo

- Sasuke-kun yo...-

- No te detengas- ordenó casi suplicante

_Bendito sea el hombre_

_Que sufre tentaciones_

No pudo más, se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke sollozando; era tan humana como él, había perdido el derecho de volver al bosque con su familia y abrazarlos nuevamente. Había tracionado a su clan por el hecho de cambiar sus alas por la recuperación del hermano de Sasuke: Itachi

Era su culpa, solo y únicamente suya; lo que le quedaba era la gentileza de un noble rey y su amada esposa en un espacio, sus labios temblaban y esperaba que él no la despreciará como un perro inútil e inservible. No Sasuke no era así aun cuando ella era una criatura fuera del entendimiento humano que viviá solo en los cuentos

Sasuke por su parte no deseaba dejar ir a esa, que alguna vez fue nombrada "Hada"; sus padres, su reino se había perdido en una sola noche, seguramente esa vasija tuvo mucho que ver en el accidente, olfateaba tranquilamente su cabello, tan suave y tan delicado como la portadora de el. Sakura temblaba en sus brazos, al igual que él... lo había perdido todo y tardaría bastante en recobrar su felicidad

- Sasuke-kun yo no deseo... estar sola- ya no podía recurrir a nadie más, parecía estúpido pero era lo único que podía decir para que Sasuke no la abandonará

- No lo estarás... te lo prometo- la oji verde no dió crédito a lo que escuchaba, la cálidez en sus palabras era bastante, era sorprendente que un tipo tan frío como él; la hiciera serntir tanto calor

- Entonces... ¿Me dejarás... cantar en las noches?- bromeó al recordar las veces que Sasuke le lanzaba almohadas diciéndole lo molesta que era y que se callará

- ¿Solo para mí?- entendiendo el punto de (ahora) la mujer

- Solo para tí- enterro su cara en el pecho del príncipe dejando de llorar

_*= 10 años después =*_

Aunque fue duro para muchos, el rey Naruto y algunos más apoyarón a la re-construcción del reino donde Madara desató su furia; complicaciones y días sin descanzo por todos lados. Pero los trabajos duros dieron frutos al ver todo como era, y aún mejor

- ¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡¿A qué no saben lo que hemos encontrado?- preguntaba un pequeño niño de cabello azabache junto con otro niño de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules demasiado claros

- ¡Es verdad encontramos algo raro!- agitaba los brazos el pequeño

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron Kotaro-kun?- preguntó Sakura revolviendo los cabellos de su primer hijo con Sasuke, quién solo se limitaba a beber sake con Naruto viendo la situación

- ¿Minato?- preguntó Hinata al otro pequeño, se mantenía sentada acariciando su abultado vientre de 7 meses

- ¡Encontramos un minotauro!- gritaron emocionados, sus pades vierón con una pequeña gota en sus frentes

- Minato... los minotauros no existen- le dijo Hinata a su hijo

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Nosotros los vimos!- gritarón ambos apoyándose

- Quién sabe Hinata... tal vez si era un minotaruo- dijo Sakura sonriente a sus demás amigos, quienes contestarón con una sonrisa

- No nos creen pensó kotaro molesto- ¡Vamos Minato a buscar a ese minotauro para hacerles ver que si existen!- tomó al pequeño peli negro de la mano para salir corriendo al jardín que se conectaba con una parte del bosque

- Sakura- llamó Sasuke un poco preocupado, ella negó con una leve sonrisa; se sentó a su lado y le susurro

- No te preocupes... Ellos son amigables- el peli negro soltó un suspiro confiando en su esposa

- Vale ¿A quién le toca?- interrumpió Naruto retomando las cartas

- A mi- dijo Hinata soltando un 3 de diamantes y tomando otra carta- Toco-

- ¡NO! ¡Espera aún no tengo una buena mano!- grito el rubio

- Hahaha- río Sakura feliz, alzó su vista hacía enfrente, un árbol de cerezos ya abiertos, en una rama delgada una pequeña hada la observaba, su cabello era verde al igual que sus ojos Mamá... está criatura le guiñó y voló a la dirección a donde se había ido su hijo

**FIN**

_Bueno, creo que esté es el primer One-shot SasuSaku que hago aquí =3 me pareció algo raro pero ese era el chiste XD _

_Gracias por leer_


End file.
